Saisei
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: 'He'll be here' she thought as another excruciating jolt of pain wracked her body 'He said he'll be here.' SasuHina. Image rights go to XCluBearx


Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Naruto, just borrowing their characters.

Inspired by the photo "The amazing thing that happened in my life is you." by XClubearx which can be viewed on DeviantArt.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't felt this kind of anxiety in a long time. There was very little that unnerved him. His face usually remained impassive at all times, but right now his lips were downturned and brows knitted together. The small change in expression spoke volumes. Something was wrong. He could feel it resounding through his mind steadily gaining volume. His muscles began to tense up in anticipation, from what he wasn't sure.

Then suddenly her name impacted his thoughts. It was so intense he couldn't just brush it off. Something was about to happen, he felt it & with a burst of chakra charged towards his legs he picked up speed back towards the village. He could vaguely hear his teammates calling out in his name. They went ignored. He didn't have time to explain anything, he just felt where he needed to be and he was determined to get there as fast as possible.

'_Wait for me'_

* * *

It was so hard to breathe. Every inhale made her chest shudder and a sharp pain go through her. She had imagined this moment, a few times before. For some reason she thought she would be calm, well as calm as anyone can be in this situation. Instead she writhered around seeking a relief she knew she wouldn't find.

From her position on her back, her eyes stared upward. From her peripheral she saw Medics moving around, looking for ways to help her, to ease her pain. A flash of light blonde hair alerted her that Tsunade was there as well. It did nothing to her uneasy state because that meant things were serious.

"Hinata, I know it's hard but stay with me. Everything will be alright," The 5th Hokage's voice floated through her hears.

Hinata took a shaky breath and gave a barely discernable nod. She felt she would be better able to handle it if he was here. His silent strength would help her be able to better bare this. However as she laid there in the worst pain she had ever endured, she didn't lose faith. A small tear built up in the corner of her eye before silently crawling down her face leaving a wet trail.

'_He'll be here'_ she thought as another excruciating jolt of pain wracked her body _'He said he'll be here.'_

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have taken this mission. Something had been nagging him in the back of his mind ever since he accepted the mission scroll. She had encouraged him to do so. Had known how restless he had become, not used to being idle. There was always some kind of goal he felt the need to achieve. When that goal was accomplished he moved on to something else. It was a trait of his he's possessed since his obsession with vengeance for this clan, one knew wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he had been silently grateful she knew him well enough to understand that.

Right now though, he promised himself if he reached her in time he would be more appreciative of the down time he received.

A surge of chakra to his right instantly put him on his guard, had his reflexes been any slower then his head would be clean off his shoulders right now. Years of training and fighting had him bringing out his sword in a split second to intercept the path of a kusarigama. Sharingan activated to the first level, his eyes clashed with unfamiliar ones. Eyes flickered up & down the shinobi's form making quick notes.

No forehead protector meaning it was a rouge ninja. One who was most likely trying to cause friction among the nations again. Possibly someone who held a grudge against the last Uchiha, there wasn't a shortage of those. Any other time Sasuke would have entertained the other ninja, as it was the very unlucky shinobi caught the Uchiha at the worst moment.

"I don't have time for you," He gritted out. His sharingan slowly morphed causing the other ninja to tense but not back down. Fool. "Amaterasu."

Sasuke didn't even check to see if the ninja was dead as the other's body fell to the ground. The rogue's entire body had been engulfed point blank by amaterasu & Sasuke was confident enough that it was enough to eliminate the threat. Once again he struck out like lightening towards his destination, cursing the lost time if even just a moment.

* * *

She felt as though she was floating. All of her five senses were dulled and the pain had ceased. Hinata embraced the peace. Forgot exactly why she had been in pain in the first place. A small frown creased her feature. What had she been doing? The more she tried to remember, the more restless she became. Something was pulling on her, insistent begging to for attention.

Memories slammed into her.

Hinata's eyes flew open to focus on the white ceiling. Again pain rippled through her body causing her back to arch upwards.

"She's conscious!" Someone exclaimed from her side.

If she had been better able to focus, she would've noticed the collective sighs of relief of the medics in the room. As it was, she could do little more than focus on how much she hurt. Her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand turning her knuckles white, small bits of blood smeared her pale hands.

"S-Sasuke," It was a small, barely audible cry.

Then a scream ripped through the hospital and Hinata went limp.

* * *

The hair on the back of his neck and arms rose as he rushed into the hospital. He didn't require asking anyone where she was, he knew her chakra almost as intimately as he knew his own. His fast pace brought him to the end of the hall of the second floor.

It was quiet, eerily quiet and it made his throat constrict. Where were the Medics? He stared at the door, unsure what he would find but the hesitancy only lasted for a moment before he placed his hand on the handle and shoved the door open.

The occupants of the room jerked their head towards his form, some of the medics with wariness and a hint of fear in their eyes. His eyes fell upon her still form on the bed. She looked peaceful, as peaceful as first few minutes they often spent lying in bed after waking up.

"Out."

The single word was enough to scattered the medics and prevent any objections they may have vocalized. Sasuke stared and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Uchiha wasn't even aware he could feel the surge of emotion rising in his chest. Again his throat constricted, an unfamiliar burning behind his eyes made him to drift his lids closed causing a single wet warmth to slowly creep down his face.

"Sasuke…" Her gentle voice reached his ears. His eyes re-opened to focus on woman a few steps from him.

Hinata Uchiha lied in the hospital bed with a tired yet satisfied smile. Next to her resting on a pillow was small bundle of blanket with a tuff of dark hair.

Hinata had had their son.

Sasuke slowly made his way to her bedside. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he was experiencing. Whatever he already felt for Hinata, seemed to literally triple in that split moment. Her eyes drifted up towards him, no resentment only warmth. He tentatively reached out towards the sleeping bundle. His son. His fingers brushed the thick hair on top of his head before trailing down to chubby cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he broke the silence .

Hinata weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Gently she picked up their son, her thumb softly brushing against his cheek before she held him out towards Sasuke.

"You're here now. That's what matters."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, he had never held a baby before. The pure confidence Hinata seemed to have in him however, encouraged him to reach out and pick his son from her hands. Hinata directed him with the proper positioning before settling back and simply watching. Sasuke gazed down, taking in every detail of their son. He didn't look like either of them specifically yet, just dark hair and pale skin that could be either Uchiha or Hyuuga traits. Closed eyes prevented him from telling him if his son possessed black or white eyes. Sasuke found he didn't care. No matter what his son would look like or what type of skills he could or would possess, he already was one of the most important things in his life All he cared about was protecting his new family. HIS family. It impacted him, shook him to his core, that he really wasn't alone anymore.

"Hinata… thank you." _I love you._

Hinata's face broke out in a bright smile. He knew he didn't have to say much, Hinata was always able to hear the things he couldn't or wouldn't say. Her eyes began to tear up.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly handed their son back to her. Once their son was nestled back safely in Hinata's arms, one of Sasuke's hands rose to rest on the back of Hinata's neck while the other took place over her hand. He leaned forward and their forehead's met. The tears that had been building up in Hinata's eyes spilled over, Sasuke chuckled.

"Cry baby," he gently teased, tugging her face closer to mold his lips against hers.

Things hadn't always been easy. He had made her cry more times than he liked to admit. Her stubbornness had caused plenty of friction between them. There was not a single moment he'd take back, however, if it all led up to this. Sasuke hadn't felt whole in a long time, and if Hinata was the one who started to fill the whole in his heart, his son was the final piece of complete it.

He was at peace.

* * *

Reviews make me smile & encourage more fics haha. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
